


safe in your arms

by mikararinna



Series: chrysanthemum [1]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Anxiety, Kinda Platonic Kihyuk, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Platonic Relationships, Trigger Warnings, slight angst, slightly dark, someone teach me how to tag, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: When days are rough and breathing is tough. He knows he is safe. He's safe in their arms.





	safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed but eh. I love Minhyuk and he deserves all the world. I hope he's doing fine irl. I also love Kihyuk friendship

His body tensed as the familiar scenery unfolds in front of him. It’s familiar yet to him it still felt out of place. It’s dark; sometimes a pitch-black; other time, less of the time, a bit greyish. He ruffles his head in frustration. He hates this feelings, he loathes it. Yet it stuck to him, like a leech, sometimes when it makes itself visible he found himself lost.

 

Something unclear made their way to him. In the dark space, he couldn’t make out the shape at first. But when it got closer, he realize it was arms, lots of them, crawling their way to him.

 

It snakes around him, climbing up his figure. When it reaches his necks, they attacked. Hands firmly gripping on his neck. It’s suffocates him. He couldn’t breathe, it was hard to breath. He could feel tears pooling at the corner of his eyes; his stomach doing back-flips, in the worst way possible. He couldn’t breathe and he wants to die, the lump in his throat further blocking his oxygen intake.

 

It was dark. He couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe. It was cold and he was alone. He was stuck and he wants to be free. He could hear his breathing ragged, his heart beating slowed. Maybe it’s time.

 

Time has come.

 

“Minhyuk?” Minhyuk's eyes flutters open, feeling someone dragged him out of his state of mind with a call of his name. He stutters while breathing, taking deep breaths as he makes out his surroundings.

 

Fingers rakes through his hair, Minhyuk closes his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation. His breathing evens and Minhyuk's body relaxed. He finally notices his surrounding. Waiting room, music show, Kihyun's lap. As simple as that.

 

He could hear Kihyun humming softly. The soft noise was enough to calm him further as he felt the weight leave his body. “Minhyuk?” Kihyun calls out to him and Minhyuk makes out that the voice from before was indeed Kihyun.

 

“Yellow,” he replies. He likes yellow.

 

Kihyun nods, fingers continue to rake his hair. His throat was raspy and his voice was hoarse. He needs water. But he couldn’t get up, afraid that if he stood, leaving this comforting bubble, he would be lost again. So he stayed, shutting his eyes again, feeling the warmth of Kihyun's fingers in his hair. Soft, gentle touches soothing the crease on his face. They’re not up yet, it’s fine to mess up his hair for the time being, they weren’t styled in the first place.

 

He could feel someone’s presence at the door. Shownu, he guesses. The leader is always there to check up on every one of them. He could feel Kihyun nods his head softly and Shownu's presence is gone.

 

“Minhyuk,” he heard Kihyun calling him again. Minhyuk opens his eyes and saw Kihyun smiling warmly at him. There’s a hint of worry in his smile, but there’s more affection to it. “You’re doing great sweetheart,” he said.

 

Minhyuk hums. He wants to smile, his mind had processed the happiness but it hadn’t reach his lips just yet. This isn’t the first time it happens. And it won’t be the last. Kihyun stroke his cheeks and Minhyuk leans towards the touch. His heartbeat had somehow thumped back to a normal pace. He hadn’t realize that. Must be Kihyun's effect.

 

He loves Kihyun. More than he’d actually believe. He loves Kihyun, how Kihyun put his complete trust on Minhyuk without pressuring him. He loves Kihyun, how he would make him take his time without rushing it. He loves Kihyun, how Kihyun never questions it but helps him copes.

 

He loves Kihyun, when it was just them, legs tangled in bed. He loves Kihyun, when his fingers brush away Minhyuk's fringe from his eyes like how he brushes the worry away from Minhyuk's mind. He loves Kihyun, when the days were tough and Minhyuk seeks for comfort, Kihyun is always there. He loves Kihyun, and he was glad for Kihyun.

 

“Kihyun,” Minhyuk said, grabbing the male's attention. “I love you,” And Kihyun smiles. So warm, so affectionate and so blinding. It reflected on Minhyuk's face and then he giggled. Minhyuk turns over slightly, burying his head into Kihyun's stomach. Breathing the scent of Kihyun.

 

This wasn’t the first time where he had found himself, head on Kihyun's lap. He remembers the first time. Trainee days, No. Mercy times, the pressure and stress building up in him. And it was Kihyun. Kihyun who had notice and turn his head to Minhyuk, smiling at him as he guide Minhyuk out of his state of mind. He notices that the attacks has gradually stopped and he thought it will never come back again.

 

But it did.

 

During one of their comebacks, it came crashing down on him. He didn’t remember what triggered it. He remembers being well-fed, being cautious, being genuinely happy. Maybe it was the hate sites online, maybe it was the constant pressure of being flawless. Maybe he was paranoid.

 

But Kihyun was there for him and assured him that everything was okay. It was fine, Kihyun had said. Things happen and you couldn’t help yourself from feeling that way, he remembers Kihyun's voice vividly in his mind. Don’t push yourself on this alone Minhyuk.

 

And he didn’t.

 

He remembers when days are rough and he couldn’t take it anymore that he seek for Kihyun. Kihyun was there, gentle smile and soft touches well-prepared. Not just Kihyun, but all of the members were there for him and he’s glad that he wouldn’t have to go through everything all alone.

 

“Thank you Ki,” he said, muffled by the fabric of Kihyun's shirt.

 

“What are you saying Hyuk?” Kihyun said, fingers still raking through Minhyuk's hair. “I should be the one to say thank you. Thank you for reaching out; thank you for trusting us,”

 

Minhyuk sighs. He sighs in content, feeling happy and loved to the brim. He's happy alright, as a small smile tug on his lips. And he knows he’s safe. He’s safe. He’s safe in their arms. 


End file.
